


L'accident.

by plume_94



Category: Casseurs Flowteurs, ORELGRINGE
Genre: Accident, Hôpital, M/M, blessure
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Il se rappelait de son sourire quand il était entré dans le salon, un air encore endormi sur le visage et les cheveux emmêlés. Il s'était affalé à ses côtés sur le vieux canapé et Guillaume avait sourit au contact. Il appréciait de plus en plus ceux-ci d'ailleurs pour quelqu'un qui haïssait les preuves d'affection. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais avec Aurélien ça avait toujours été un peu différent. Il se tendait moins à son toucher, lui laissait plus la liberté de l'approcher qu'à ses autres amis... Peut-être qu'il s'était fait apprivoiser.





	L'accident.

Guillaume courrait à perdre haleine dans les rues de Caen. Il devait arriver le plus vite possible à l'hôpital. Vingt minutes auparavant il avait reçu un appel lui disant que son ami Aurélien venait d'avoir un accident de vélo. Les ambulanciers avaient trouvé son numéro en premier dans son téléphone. Guillaume sentait ses yeux lui piquer et sa gorge lui brûler en arrivant à l'hôpital. Ce matin encore il lui avait parlé. Il se rappelait de son sourire quand il était entré dans le salon, un air encore endormi sur le visage et les cheveux emmêlés. Il s'était affalé à ses côtés sur le vieux canapé et Guillaume avait sourit au contact. Il appréciait de plus en plus ceux-ci d'ailleurs pour quelqu'un qui haïssait les preuves d'affection. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais avec Aurélien ça avait toujours été un peu différent. Il se tendait moins à son toucher, lui laissait plus la liberté de l'approcher qu'à ses autres amis... Peut-être qu'il s'était fait apprivoiser. C'est tout à ces pensées qu'il se retrouva devant le bureau d'accueil.

\- Bonjour, on m'a appelé il y a une demie-heure, dit-il, essoufflé. Un ami qui a eu un accident, Mr Aurélien Cotentin.   
\- Cotentin... réfléchit la secrétaire en cherchant son dossier. Ah oui, le jeune homme qui s'est fait renversé par une voiture.   
\- Je ne savais pas... murmura Guillaume, sentant son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine.  
\- Pardon, j'ai manqué de tact, répondit-elle en faisant une grimace. Il est en chambre 405 à l'étage.   
\- D'accord, merci... remercia Guillaume en déglutissant.

Il prit l'ascenseur le cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait qu'une envie, plus, un besoin: s'assurer qu'Aurélien allait bien et qu'il était hors de danger. Et en même temps, il avait peur de l'état dans lequel il allait le trouver. Il chercha pendant quelques minutes la chambre d'hôpital avant de tomber sur la bonne porte et après avoir pris une grande inspiration, entra.

Son coeur battit plus fort dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il reconnut son ami, allongé sur le lit d'hôpital, et immobile. En approchant un peu, il s'aperçut avec soulagement qu'il dormait juste et il s'assit sur une chaise qu'il rapprocha du lit. Il détailla son visage couvert d'égratignures et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Hormis ces blessures il ressemblait à tous les autres matins où il était profondément endormi dans son lit ou sur leur canapé. Guillaume prit délicatement sa main qui reposait sur le drap dans la sienne et la caressa un instant du bout de ses doigts. Sa peau était tellement douce, sa chaire si tendre... Il leva sa main jusqu'à sa bouche et y déposa un léger baiser:  
\- Orel, réveilles-toi et rentrons à la maison maintenant. Le cauchemar est terminé, je suis là désormais.   
Il le veilla une heure avant de s'endormir, sa main toujours dans la sienne.

Guillaume se réveilla en sentant une légère pression sur sa main. Il ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir Aurélien ouvrir les siens lentement. Un sourire soulagé apparut alors sur son visage et ses larmes se mirent à couler malgré lui. Aurélien se tourna vers lui en l'entendant et le regarda d'un air confus:   
\- Guillaume?   
\- Oh Orel... dit Guillaume en posant sa main contre sa joue.  
\- Q-qu'est-ce-qui se passe? Où c'est que je suis?  
\- T'as eu un accident de vélo, Orel, expliqua Guillaume. Une voiture t'es rentrée dedans. T'es à l'hôpital.  
\- C'est grave? demanda Aurélien d'une voix paniquée.   
\- Déjà t'es vivant, sourit Guillaume. J'ai eu tellement peur que ça ne soit pas le cas lorsqu'on m'a appelé.   
\- Pourquoi ils t'ont appelé toi? demanda Aurélien. Je veux dire, je suis soulagé que ça soit toi qu'ils aient eu, bien sûr, mais c'est étrange.   
\- Je sais pas. Ils ont dit que c'était le premier numéro qu'ils aient trouvé, répondit Guillaume en haussant les épaules.   
\- Ça doit être parce que t'es la dernière personne que j'ai appelé, raisonna Aurélien. Dans tous les cas, je suis content que tu sois la première personne que je vois à mon réveil, rit-il doucement.   
Guillaume le regarda rire comme obnubilé. Son rire était tellement doux à ses oreilles. Soudain, Aurélien cessa de rire et fronça les sourcils.   
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Guillaume, inquiet.  
\- Je sens plus mon côté gauche... je crois... balbutia Aurélien en soulevant le drap du lit.   
Guillaume sentit son cœur se serrer à ces mots et bientôt il vit Aurélien baisser les yeux et entendit des petits reniflements signifiant qu'il pleurait silencieusement.  
\- Orel? demanda-il en reprenant sa main dans la sienne.   
\- J'essaie là... murmura-t-il pour toute réponse. J'essaie de bouger ma cuisse. Mais elle ne veut pas.   
Guillaume sentit un poids s'abattre sur son cœur et ne put rien faire d'autre que regarder Aurélien qui s'était figé, regardant sa jambe.

Plus tard, le docteur était venu parler à Aurélien et lui avait dit qu'il souffrait d'une paralysie partielle dû au choc de l'accident et que celle-ci ne durerait sûrement que quelques jours. A condition d'y mettre du sien et d'essayer d'entraîner cette partie là de son corps. La paralysie touchait apparemment seulement sa jambe gauche, de la hanche jusqu'à la cheville. Le docteur lui procura une béquille et sur le chemin du retour, Guillaume marcha près de lui et l'aida en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

Une fois à la maison, Aurélien lui dit qu'il allait prendre une douche et Guillaume s'assit sur le canapé, songeur. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Aurélien devenait beaucoup trop évident et important pour lui. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé sur le trajet mais il avait vu à quel point Aurélien semblait malheureux et ça le détruisait. Il allait tout faire pour l'aider au maximum à retrouver la pleine possession de ses moyens.

 

 

 

Guillaume entendit un cri et se redressa d'un bond sur le canapé. Il se précipita vers la douche et entendit un petit gémissement de douleur de l'autre côté de la porte.  
\- Orel? cria-t-il paniqué.  
\- N'entre pas ! lui répondit précipitamment une petite voix étouffée.  
Il resta quelques instants là devant la porte à écouter les mouvements et les bruits que faisaient Orel de l'autre côté avant d'entendre un gémissement de frustration et un petit reniflement.  
\- Guillaume...? T'es encore là?   
\- Oui, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a !?  
\- Je... tu peux rentrer s'il-te-plait?  
Guillaume ne se fit pas prier et entra dans la seconde et s'immobilisa en voyant Aurélien, recroquevillé sur le sol de la douche, le bras droit essayant de recouvrir son corps du mieux possible et les yeux tentant de regarder dans une autre direction que la sienne de honte. Il se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour l'aider à se relever.  
\- Orel ! Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé !?  
\- J'ai glissé et avec ma paralysie j'ai pas réussi à me rattraper à temps, expliqua-t-il en reniflant.   
\- Est-ce-que tu t'es fait mal? demanda Guillaume d'une voix inquiète, tout en le tenant et l'aidant à se remettre debout.  
Aurélien secoua la tête lentement et détourna le regard de nouveau, les larmes aux yeux.   
\- Je suis ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Même pas capable de me laver tout seul...  
\- Tout va bien, t'en fais pas. Ça ira mieux, il faut juste un peu de temps, dit Guillaume. Est-ce-que... continua-t-il un peu hésitant, est-ce-que tu veux que je t'aide?   
\- Tu ferais ça? demanda Aurelien timidement en lui jetant un coup d'œil.   
\- Bien sûr. Déjà... je vais t'attacher les cheveux, ok? Comme ça, on ne les mouillera pas, expliqua-t-il en s'éloignant rapidement pour aller chercher un élastique après avoir vérifié qu'Aurélien se tenait bien au mur de la douche.   
Il revint et prit délicatement les cheveux d'Aurélien dans ses mains pour les ramener en une petite couette qu'il attacha de l'élastique. Aurélien lui jeta un coup d'œil et lui sourit timidement ce qui fit apparaître une douce chaleur au creux de son ventre.   
\- Appuie-toi sur moi, ok?   
Aurelien s'exécuta et posa ses mains délicatement sur ses épaules pendant que Guillaume plaça une main dans son dos avant de commencer à passer doucement du savon sur son corps, avec délicatesse.   
\- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi doux, rit doucement Aurélien essayant de briser l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était installée entre eux.  
Guillaume sourit distraitement s'efforçant de rester concentré, descendant toujours plus bas. Il sentit une pression plus forte sur ses épaules lorsqu'il arriva au niveau du bassin d'Aurelien et releva le visage, surpris. Celui-ci le regardait, les joues rouges et détourna le regard lorsqu'il croisa le sien.   
\- Orel, ça te gêne?   
\- C'est juste que... bégaya-t-il, j'ai peur que mon corps réagisse bizarrement.   
Guillaume hocha la tête et descendit ses mains sur ses cuisses en caressant du bout des doigts sa peau, guettant sa réaction.   
\- Alors...?  
\- Alors elle aussi... elle est paralysé, murmura Aurélien des sanglots dans la voix, refusant toujours de croiser son regard.   
\- Orel... dit Guillaume, la gorge sèche.  
\- Pourquoi? Pourquoi j'arrive à rien? Je déteste tellement cette sensation ! Je me sens si inutile, cria-t-il, les larmes se mettant à couler sur ses joues.   
Guillaume regardait Aurélien d'un air triste. Il pleurait maintenant et essayait de le repousser tant il était en colère contre lui-même. Tout à coup, Aurélien vacilla sur ses jambes et Guillaume le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe. Il plaça une de ses mains sur sa taille et Aurélien rougit furieusement avant de laisser glisser sa tête dans son cou. A ce geste, Guillaume sentit soudain son intimité se tendre contre son jean et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.  
\- O-Orel... commença-t-il.   
\- Je suis tellement désolé, Guillaume, murmura-t-il dans son cou. Tout ce que je fais c'est te poser des problèmes.   
Guillaume sentit son souffle frais dans son cou et son coeur se fit plus erratique a l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il commençait à bander. À ne plus pouvoir contrôler son propre corps. Pour Aurélien. Pour un pote. Son meilleur pote.   
\- Aurélien... s'il-te-plait, dit-il difficilement en déglutissant et faisant glisser sa main de son dos, est-ce-que tu peux te reculer un petit peu?   
Aurélien fit ce qu'il lui demandait et le regarda d'un air confus. Il fronça les sourcils devant son visage rouge et ses yeux fuyants et Guillaume vit du coin de l'œil ses yeux descendre d'une lenteur atroce le long de son corps jusqu'à arriver sur son membre déjà bien tendu. A cette vue, Aurélien se mit à rougir à son tour et il sentit ses mains desserrer leur emprise sur ses épaules.   
\- Je suis désolé, marmonna Guillaume. J'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher ça...  
\- Je te fais de l'effet? balbutia Aurélien.   
\- Je... c'est pas... commença Guillaume avant d'abandonner toute excuse. Oui, je crois bien... Je suis désolé, je sais que ça se fait pas. Surtout dans une situation pareille, alors que t'es en position de faiblesse dans mes bras. J'ai pas réussi à me contrôler et te sentir si près de moi, complètement nu... Ça a juste eut raison de toutes les barrières que j'avais posé jusqu'ici.  
\- Guillaume...? Est-ce que je t'attire vraiment ou c'est juste parce que je suis là, à ta mercie ? demanda Aurélien en se rapprochant imperceptiblement de son corps.   
\- Je... non. Tu sais bien que tu ne crains rien, je ne suis pas un animal. Je ne te ferai jamais rien sans que tu le veuille aussi, je te promet. J'en sais rien, vraiment. Je sais pas depuis quand cette attirance pour toi a commencé.   
\- Vraiment? Tu me le promets? demanda dans un murmure Aurélien tout en descendant ses mains le long de son corps, jusqu'à arriver près de son intimité. Il laissa ses doigts caresser doucement son ventre et les glissa délicatement sous l'élastique de son pantalon et Guillaume sursauta en sentant ses doigts approcher de son penis. Une tension inconnue jusqu'alors était apparue entre les deux hommes et Guillaume frissonna à son toucher.   
\- O-orel... Qu'est-ce-que tu fais...?  
\- J'essaie de te donner ce dont tu as besoin, Guillaume. C'est pas de ça que tu as envie? dit-il d'une voix lascive.  
\- Je..., commença Guillaume avant de réfréner un gémissement, Orel, tu sais pas ce que tu me fais...  
\- Est-ce-que ça te fait du bien? C'est le plus important.  
\- Oui, bordel, gémit-il à nouveau. Bien sûr que tu me fais du bien. Mais c'est pas...  
\- Laisse-toi aller Guillaume. T'as le droit d'éprouver ces sensations, dit Aurélien en mordillant soudain son épaule tout en continuant de caresser de ses doigts son érection qui déformait de plus en plus son pantalon de jogging.   
\- Orel... je... je dois enlever ce pantalon. S'il-te-plaît... supplia Guillaume. Il sentit avec un peu de déception la main d'Aurelien s'enlever de celui-ci pour le laisser libre de ses mouvements. Guillaume ne se fit pas attendre et enleva pantalon et caleçon en un mouvement le laissant juste en tee-shirt.   
\- Enlève... aussi ça, murmura Aurélien d'un air fiévreux en tirant sur son tee-shirt, se tenant au mur de la salle de bain.    
Guillaume ne lui laissa pas le temps de se répéter qu'il avait déjà enlevé son tee-shirt et avait plongé sa tête  dans son cou pour y déposer des baisers brûlants de désir. Son érection était à présent en contact avec la cuisse d'Aurélien et il entendait ce dernier gémir de plus en plus lascivement dans son oreille.   
\- G-Guillaume...  
Les mains d'Aurélien étaient remontées de ses épaules jusqu'à  ses cheveux et il sentait maintenant ses doigts s'agripper fortement à ceux-ci pour se retenir à quelque chose. Guillaume vint poser ses mains autour de sa taille pour le maintenir en équilibre le sentant prêt à défaillir de nouveau. Sa bouche déposait à présent des baisers le long de son torse et descendait toujours de plus en plus bas et la respiration d'Aurélien se fit de plus en plus haletante. Il sentait Aurélien se tendre de plus en plus sous ses attaques et il sourit, fier de son effet. Lorsqu'il arriva près de son intimité, il sentit les doigts d'Aurélien s'agripper encore plus fortement à ses cheveux comme s'il était sur le point de perdre pied complètement.   
\- Guillaume... je... non, je suis cassé...  
\- C'est ce qu'on va voir, parvint-il à articuler, soudain énervé de comment Aurélien s'était décrit. Il devait vraiment se sentir mal pour dire une chose pareille. Guillaume passa une main lascive sur son entrejambes et caressa quelques instants son intimité avant de pencher ses lèvres vers celle-ci. Au contact de sa langue et de son intimité, Aurélien poussa un gémissement obscène qui fit monter un pic de désir en lui. Il caressa son membre de sa langue pendant une minute avant de sentir un léger mouvement contre celle-ci. Il sourit intérieurement en sachant pertinemment bien qu'il avait réussit à sortir de sa paralysie le membre d'Aurélien et en l'entendant gémir de plus en plus obscènement à ses assauts. Il le sentait trembler tout contre lui et le sentit défaillir alors il agrippa plus fermement encore sa taille pour le retenir. Il ouvrit alors la bouche pour y prendre son érection naissante et à ce geste, Aurélien perdit toute raison pour de bon. Il l'entendit crier son prénom mélangé à des litanies incompréhensibles et ses vas et vient se firent de plus en plus rapide dans le but de lui faire atteindre le nirvana. Ses genoux au sol lui faisaient mal mais une seule chose lui importait désormais: réussir à faire jouir Aurélien grâce à sa bouche seule. Ses mains contre ses hanches avaient de plus en plus de mal à le retenir sous la violence des coups de son bassin et bientôt un gémissement plus puissant que les autres passa la porte de ses lèvres annonçant son orgasme:   
\- Guillaume !   
Il n'eut pas le temps de se reculer et sous la surprise, il lâcha son emprise sur ses hanches. Aurélien, sous la puissance de l'orgasme et trop faible pour se maintenir debout, lui tomba dans les bras au sol et Guillaume eut tout juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne se cogne par terre.   
\- Ouah, restes avec moi Orel.   
Celui-ci ouvrit doucement les yeux et le regarda d'un air coupable avant de plonger sa tête dans son cou.   
\- Je suis désolé, j'ai essayé de te prévenir...  
\- Tout va bien, rit-il doucement. C'était pas si désagréable que ça après tout. Puis ça fait partie de toi alors je ne peux que aimer.   
Aurelien se redressa lentement pour le regarder, les joues rouges et un air embarrassé sur le visage. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur l'intimité encore tout tendue de Guillaume, reposant tout contre sa cuisse et il lui lança un regard amusé tout en se mordant la lèvre :  
\- Je crois qu'on en a pas encore fini. Parce que ne crois pas que je vais te laisser ainsi après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Guillaume sourit et l'embrassa délicatement, pour la première fois, sur les lèvres:  
\- D'accord. Mais pas ici.   
Il prit sa main dans la sienne et se releva avant de l'aider à son tour, son bras autour de sa taille et ses doigts caressant sa hanche. Aurélien lui sourit tendrement et tous deux, encore mouillés par l'eau de la douche et haletant par leur activité récente, se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Aurélien.

 

 

 

Guillaume aida Aurélien a s'asseoir sur le bord du lit avec délicatesse et celui-ci entoura sa nuque de ses bras pour l'attirer à lui. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et enfouit une main dans ses cheveux courts. En brisant le baiser, il murmura à son oreille d'une voix lascive:  
\- Guillaume, viens plus près.   
Guillaume sourit et monta sur le lit à ses côtés. Aurélien se tourna vers lui et approcha lentement sa main de son entrejambe. Guillaume réfréna un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit le contact entre son intimité et la paume de la main d'Aurélien. Ils étaient nus et son membre était encore tendue de désir après l'épisode de la douche. Aurélien, tout en continuant de caresser du bout des doigts son membre, se rapprocha de lui avec peine et commença à déposer des baisers brûlants sur son cou. Guillaume se sentit perdre pieds de nouveau et releva le menton de sorte à lui laisser plus de champ libre. Aurélien, d'une lenteur atroce, descendit ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire, de son épaule, de sa clavicule, puis de son torse, traçant un chemin imaginaire. Guillaume s'allongea sur le lit, une main distraitement appuyée sur la tête d'Aurélien, et se donna entièrement à lui. Plus aucune barrière ne semblait subsister entre eux et il avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses gémissements. Aurélien abandonna les baisers au profit de sa langue qu'il fit glisser sur son ventre d'une lenteur et d'une douceur qui faillit avoir raison de Guillaume. Sa langue descendait toujours de plus en plus bas et bientôt Guillaume la sentit se poser sur son membre à l'agonie.   
\- O-Orel... gémit-il, le souffle saccadé, exerçant une pression plus forte sur sa tête. Celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et s'amusa à laisser glisser sa langue tout du long de son intimité sans jamais la prendre dans sa bouche. Guillaume se sentait sur le point d'exploser lorsqu'Aurélien arrêta brusquement son manège et remonta son visage jusqu'au sien en faisant exprès de presser leurs deux intimités ensemble. Guillaume gémit de plaisir. Ou de douleur, il ne savait plus. C'était un plaisir douloureux et Aurélien déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son épaule.   
\- Guillaume, murmura-t-il contre son cou. Je veux que tu rentres en moi.   
\- Tu-tu es sûr? demanda Guillaume d'une voix hésitante.  
\- Oui, plus que tout au monde, répondit Aurélien en embrassant doucement sa joue.   
Guillaume glissa un bras autour de la taille d'Aurélien et caressa un instant ses hanches du bout de ses doigts. Sa peau était douce et il le sentit frissonner de plaisir contre lui. Avec délicatesse, il inversa leur position et plongea son regard dans le sien avant de se pencher pour déposer un long baiser sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il se recula, à bout de souffle, Aurélien entoura sa nuque de ses bras et il plongea sa tête dans ses cheveux. Il sentait leurs intimités pressées l'une contre l'autre et soudain il sentit Aurélien bouger lentement les hanches ce qui lui arracha un autre gémissement honteux. Il descendit une main, a l'aveuglette, jusqu'à l'intimité d'Aurélien et le sentit de tendre sous ses doigts.   
\- Tout va bien, il faut juste que tu te détendes, lui murmura-t-il tout en embrassant son cou.   
Plus les minutes passaient et plus il sentait la respiration d'Aurélien reprendre un rythme normal contre sa poitrine, ses mains toujours enfouis dans ses cheveux.   
\- Tu peux y aller... je crois, il entendit dans son oreille.   
\- D'accord, dit-t-il en déposant un ultime baiser sur sa tempe. Je te promet d'y aller doucement.   
\- Je te fais confiance, murmura Aurélien en descendant une main sur le bas de son dos, pour caresser doucement sa taille.   
Guillaume entra le plus lentement possible en lui et il le sentit se tendre encore une fois au contact. Il caressa de ses doigts ses hanches pour faciliter l'intrusion tout en continuant de le pénétrer et Aurélien lâcha un petit gémissement de douleur. Il releva le visage, inquiet, et aperçut qu'il se retenait de pleurer.   
\- Orel... commença-t-il d'une voix inquiète en se retirant de lui.   
\- Non, l'interrompit Aurélien en le forçant à rester à l'intérieur de lui. Je vais m'habituer à la sensation, c'est normal, restes s'il-te-plaît.   
\- D'accord, dit doucement Guillaume en hochant la tête et le pénétrant de nouveau, plus profondément cette fois.   
Aurélien réfréna un nouveau gémissement de douleur et Guillaume fit plusieurs vas et viens en lui, toujours aussi délicatement, avant que ses gémissements de douleurs ne se transforment en gémissements de plaisir. Il déposa un baiser amoureux au coin de sa bouche et Aurélien resserra ses bras autour de sa taille le poussant encore plus profond en lui. Guillaume voyait à ses yeux fermés et à ses cheveux trempés de sueur qu'il n'était plus très loin de l'orgasme et un gémissement particulièrement puissant vint lui confirmer cette hypothèse. Ce gémissement d'Aurélien le poussa lui aussi à l'orgasme et il poussa un gémissement plus obscène que tous ceux qu'il avait poussé dans son existence. Il se retira d'Aurélien et tomba de tout son long sur le matelas à ses côtés. Aurélien se décala doucement à ses côtés  jusqu'à ce que sa tête vienne se poser sur sa poitrine, là où son coeur battait à mille à l'heure, et Guillaume passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer plus encore contre lui. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi à écouter leur respiration erratique reprendre leur rythme normale et Guillaume caressa distraitement la hanche endolorie d'Aurélien.   
\- Ton coeur bat si vite, dit doucement Aurélien au bout d'un moment.   
\- Vraiment? sourit Guillaume.  
\- Oui... je te fais donc tant d'effet que ça?   
\- Bien sûr, comment tu peux en douter? dit Guillaume en dégageant ses cheveux de ses yeux et en relevant son visage de sa main. Je t'aime, Orel, continua-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres. Et puis, je dois te dire, je n'avais jamais ressenti d'orgasme aussi puissant auparavant, rit-il.   
Aurélien se colora d'une jolie couleur pourpre en entendant ça et Guillaume passa une main dans ses cheveux pour placer une mèche derrière son oreille.   
\- Je crois que je suis vraiment amoureux de toi.  
\- Donc c'était pas juste physique? Juste pour essayer de voir ce que ça faisait avec un garçon? demanda Aurélien d'une petite voix.  
\- Non jamais, répondit Guillaume en le regardant tendrement.  
\- Alors qu'est-ce-qu'on est?   
\- J'aimerai pouvoir dire que t'es mon petit-ami... réfléchit Guillaume les yeux dans le vague avant de le regarder de nouveau. Si ça te va, bien sûr.   
\- Si ça me va? sourit Aurélien. C'est plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.   
Guillaume lui sourit et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se sentir emporté par le sommeil. Avant de tomber complètement exténué, il sentit Aurélien se blottir contre lui et murmurer:   
\- Moi aussi je t'aime.    
Guillaume s'endormit heureux, la chaleur et la peau douce d'Aurélien tout contre la sienne, et leurs jambes entremêlées.

 


End file.
